


Initiation

by sourcatbeans



Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: (OC) Male Bosmer, Age Difference, Alcohol, Bosmer (Elder Scrolls), Caius Cosades (Elder Scrolls), Drug Use, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Trans Male Character, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcatbeans/pseuds/sourcatbeans
Summary: A young greenhorn Bosmer, Synlor Nightlock, is fresh off the ship. In Balmora he meets his new Boss- Caius Cosades. They get acquainted! There's some drinking involved. You know the drill. (Please read warnings!)
Relationships: Caius Cosades/Male Nerevarine
Kudos: 10





	Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> Story features a transgender male Bosmer, although nothing in the story changes because of it. He just has a vagina, it's not even brought up specifically. But ppl can be weird about it so I thought I'd address it here. 
> 
> Headcanon that the Bosmer/Dunmer/Altmer sex/gender structure is fluid/not on a concrete binary.
> 
> *Small character description: Synlor Nightlock is a short male Bosmer, tan skin, just above shoulder length dark brown hair often tied into a small ponytail. Has several beauty marks.
> 
> Enjoy!

There was a lot to process in the young Bosmer’s head since arriving off the boat in Seyda Neen. Trying to be polite to the Imperial folk who processed his papers, taking in the local flora and fauna between town. Not to mention the Silt Strider ride. He couldn’t say he’d ever ridden in a giant... bug. Crustacean? Regardless. Even the architecture in Balmora felt foreign. 

So many new sights in only over a day and a half was actually somewhat exhausting or it would be if his anxiety to deliver the package to a Caius Cosades didn’t keep him alert. Although anything was being locked away on a boat for weeks. He closed the door to the South Wall Cornerclub after getting directions to the mans house.

The guard at the Census and Excise Office didn’t really give much of a description of the man, or what to expect. Perhaps he didn’t know either. He answered a lot of the Wood Elf’s questions about the region, like what was Balmora like, and what to expect in Morrowind. But nothing of the man in question. 

On the other hand the small smirks and comments at the Cornerclub gave a very small amount of insight that perhaps this Cosades individual was troubled. And if that was the case he hoped he could at least make a good impression or try not to get on his bad side.

He arrived at where Bacola Closcius, the man who ran the Cornerclub, said Caius Cosades would be residing and hesitantly approached the door. He inhaled, swallowing his nervousness and knocked.

No answer.

The Wood Elf waited another moment before knocking again. He surmised it is possible he isn’t home. He checked the handle. It was open. With a click of the handle, he entered the house. Despite his better judgment. The dim light from the sun setting filtered into the small home. 

Although it was more like a room. It reminded him of a room you would rent at an inn or tavern. The musky smell of the room also hit him, a sweet smell first, some sweat and definitely alcohol. A toned figure laid out on the bed in the corner, a scratchy grumble erupting from his throat at the light hitting him.

“Shut the door....” The figure grumbled.

“Oh! So sorry.” He apologized and pulled the door shut quickly. The thick wooden door swung closed with a heavy thud and silenced followed. The older man pulled himself into a sitting position. Rubbing the back of his head and letting out another rough grumble.

“You are.... Caius Cosades, correct?” He asked ringing his own hands, it probably felt obvious at that point but he had to double-check he had just entered the correct persons home and woke them up. “Sorry for the intrusion.”

Caius squinted through blood-shot eyes. “What? Yes, that’s correct. What’s it to you?”

“I’m Synlor Nightlock. I have the package. I was told to deliver it to you. I was told you would be in-charge of my orders. Did nobody..? Uh-”

“Nightlock, huh?” Caius looked the Bosmer up and down as he spoke. Synlor couldn’t tell if he was suspicious of him or if there was something else he wanted to say.

“You can safety assume that no, nobody told me anything about you coming, lad.” Caius continued, leaning forward and grabbing a bottle that was closest to him off the table.

As he did so Synlor noticed the plate of Moon Sugar on the table as well, a bottle of Skooma and a pipe by his feet. It would seem like the crude comments at the Corner Club about the older man were not completely false. But he couldn’t act like he didn’t have his vices either. He had only been a prisoner a day ago.

But Synlor also couldn’t help but admire Caius’ physique, his large hand wrapped around the bottle and his bicep flexed as he brought it up to his mouth to drink. 

Synlor paused for a moment as he watched but flushed. Clearing his throat when Synlor's dark eyes locked with the older man's own, not realizing that Caius had been watching him. Setting his bag down. He grabbed the package out of it and handed it over promptly.

Caius took the package reading over the letter that went with it, he sighed before speaking again.

“Take a seat. This might take some time.” He said, rubbing his eyes and brow line as he struggled to focus on the paperwork.

Synlor took a seat at the table. He could get a better look at the man. Caius was no doubt inebriated, his forehead had sweat on it, his pale face was flushed, red eyes and he definitely had a musk to him. His fingers tapping the paper in thought.

\--

At some point the elderly Spymaster had offered Synlor a drink. Perhaps to give him something to do in the meantime or maybe to help Synlor relax.

Although if the Bosmer was being truthful the moment he realized he was in the right place and his duty was fulfilled for the moment, he had already felt a lot more comfortable even among the stranger. He took a sip to be polite, and after it being such a long time since his last drink... well... who was he to refuse. 

After what felt like only a couple swigs he began to feel his head swim. His skin tingled and he pulled on the collar of his shirt in an attempt to release some heat. He started feel his skin grow warm, and his face tingle. 

Synlor wondered if he had always been such a light-weight. Or maybe he should have asked what was in the bottle in the first place. Only once he leaned back in his chair, he realized he had been resting his forehead on his arms.

“Hm? Cosades...” Synlor mumbled, holding his head. Looking over and noticing the older man had stopped reading the letter at some point and was leaning back in his bed. A long stream of smoke exhaled from his nose and he glanced over after hearing the groggy inquiry.

“Oh, you’re awake.” He sat up, putting down his pipe down.

Synlor started asking what time it was and pushed the seat away from the table. He tried to stand up, stumbling almost instantly falling onto Caius who had risen from the bed.

Caius steadied the smaller man easily, he was incredibly lean compared the toned older man.

“W..what?.. Asleep?” He questioned Caius, words slurring. “Ugh.” He rested his forehead against Caius’ bare chest. He had half expected to be thrown off, since the man seemed military, and agitated from being woken up earlier but instead he heard amusement in his voice.

“Guess you aren’t much of a drinker. Should have taken it slow. Here. Rest.” About to contend with the others offer when Caius simply spoke again first. 

“You are taking orders from me from now on. Got it? So rest.” Caius said laying Synlor down. The smaller male’s head resting against the pillow. He felt his breath was shallow but only after a moment did he realize that Caius was still hovering over him, he wondered if he was waiting for a repose.

“Y...yes, sir.” He said, trying to assure the man above him.

Although his eyes were having trouble focusing he could see the flushed face of Caius above him. The older man’s free hand still on his waist where he had laid him down. His thumb slowly trailing the waistline of his pants. Synlor didn’t know how he was feeling in that moment. He felt nervous wondering what was going to happen, his skin felt hot all over and he could hear Caius’ breathing sounding ragged.

The older man put his hand under the thin prisoner-chic shirt rubbing his soft skin underneath. He pushed it up all the way to the boys chin. Synlor noticed that compared to the heat of his body the hand felt cooler. Caius’ worn hand ran over the hill of his stomach, up the squishy exposed curve of the soft tissue of the Bosmer’s peck and he thumbed over one of his nipples. The cool skin making it perk up. Giving it a gentle tug earned Caius a nice arch and moan from Synlor. 

Something about the desperation of such a playful and curious touch set something off in the older man. Hastily adjusting himself between the legs of the man at his mercy. He pushed Synlor’s legs open and into the smaller man. Preventing him from sitting up if he could even try in his current state. The wood elf’s hands weakly reaching for Caius’ own in an attempt to move or slow him down.

“....s-sir?” Synlor asked in a breathy tone, confused about where this was going. But before he got an answer Caius’ began to rub his clothed crotch into Synlor’s own. 

Unlike his hands the mans member felt so hot even with the layers of fabric between them and the contact immediately made Synlor cry out for something he didn’t realize how badly he needed. Tingles ran through him like a wave of electricity. He couldn’t help but whimper at the next hump after that. Caius also grunting at the sensation. 

Caius rutted against him again, the young man moaned weakly. Again. He revelled in the noises, getting into a steady rhythm. Shared panting filled the room as one of his hands moved off of the tan male’s legs and slipped between the two of them. 

Caius cupped and let his fingers feel around gently, ascertaining the folds on the young Bosmer through the thin fabric. Feeling the heat against his hand he also noted feeling Synlor’s wetness start to leak through. Damp and warm. Synlor was flushed thoroughly at this point and he heard another sound of amusement from Caius. 

He felt the older man’s thumb rub down once over his clit in a swift motion. He shuttered bringing his own hands up to cover his mouth trying to hide the embarrassing noise that involuntarily erupted from his throat. Although he only managed to catch the sound he made after as Caius teased him once again.

“F..fuck.” Synlor mumbled between moans.

“You’re sounding pretty eager, Novice. You better be ready for what comes next...” 

Pulling on the hempen string of his pants Caius then tugged on his waistline and let his penis spring free from the clothed restraint. It twitched slightly in anticipation. He played with himself watching Synlor shutter and squirm under him at his teasing. Flicking the clit then bringing two fingers down and pressing into the wettest spot. Rubbing in small circles and back up. Soon he couldn’t wait much longer. He wanted to feel the Bosmer for himself.

He adjusted again removing the Wood Elf’s bottoms. The candlelight in the room helping to expose his privates to the older man. He breathed taking in the full sight of the panting mess below him, moving up only to push the other mans arms away from his sweaty face. Synlor barely showed any resistant wanting only to feel contact of another person, half-lidded and barely lucid.

Caius jerked himself off, taking in the sight small form displayed in front of him. His free hand explored the man’s torso and ran across his thigh. He wet his lips and slowly began rubbing the head of his cock against the slippery folds of the smaller male.

The aching Synlor had been feeling burst into pleasure at the contact, thanking Caius several times for the contact. He moaned, arching his back.

“That’s a good boy...” Caius praised, smirking to himself. He just knew the lad would enjoy this. He was convinced that at this point it was more than just the alcohol talking. 

Pulling back more of his foreskin he slid the head down Synlor’s vagina stopping briefly at its entrance and then continued to the boy’s asshole, taking a glob of his own pre-cum and the younger man’s discharge with him. Synlor’s feeble hand grasping the sheet and pillow, his faced burned but the alcohol or possibly drugged elixir clouded his mind- it was hard to feel embarrassed, if anything he just felt very desperate. Lewd thoughts poured into his mind. Playing the image of Caius plowing into him right then.

Caius prodded gently before sliding it all the way back up using the remaining friction to pull back the hood on Synlor’s clit back and rubbing himself against it. Synlor nearly yelped in pleasure trying to speak but the words came out muddled. Caius teased him about this giving attention to the spot by smacking it with the head of his cock several times before placing his hips all the way up against the boy. He brought his hands to Synlor’s thighs and began to spread the shared wetness with deliberate ruts.

Caius now even more connected, his whole shaft sliding against him and fucking his thighs. The length of his penis rubbing against Synlor’s clit which every rut, making the smaller man’s hips jerk up into him.

“C..Caius...I... hnng.. fuck.” He panted, other curses trickled out. A line of drool starting to leak from the corner of the Bosmer’s small lips.

The sound of wet skin filling the room with Caius’s grunts following after. His balls slapped against the younger man’s ass and crotch. Which only made him leak more. The warm heat of Synlor’s squishy wet thighs was going to make Caius’ lose control, he hadn’t even gotten to the main course and all he could think about was rawing the poor Novice beneath him until he couldn’t walk. Or spilling out right now letting his hot seed spray all over the boy’s chest and face. He wanted to make sure that the image of this soft, messy, hot and sticky Bosmer would stay in his mind for many nights to follow.

“Nightlock...” 

The elder breathed ragged, pulling back although it almost seemed like he had to force himself to stop jerking towards him. Synlor shuttered at the sound of his boss’ voice, he could tell the older man tried his best to sound commanding despite the desperation in it.

“Yes...yes, sir?” He whimpered out, trying his best to sound coherent, the small draft from no skin-to-skin contact made him tremble.

“Been a long time since I got to indulge in something like this....time for your initiation, lad.” He said in a gravelly tone, his eyes staring downward at his prize.

Synlor didn’t have time to process, the older man started guiding the head of his swollen cock to his wet entrance. He felt pressure and the squish of warm pre-cum. And then Caius started to push. The older male watched Synlor’s eyes shut at the sensation. Caius knew it was going to be painful, he hadn’t stretched the man’s pussy with his fingers but something about the feeling of going in when he felt like it made his cock practically jump with anticipation.

He grunted, resisting the urge to ram his hips forward right then. Simply keeping his eyes focused on the writhing struggling Novice under him. Watching the younger man’s chest heave with each inhale. He’d put in another inch when the he thought the man had adjusted and then another when he thought it would surprise him. Synlor struggled noises mixed with those of surprise and pleasure. As soon as Synlor started to jerk towards him.. well, he couldn’t hold back any longer.

The last leg of the shaft was buried deep and suddenly. Synlor cried out. Caius moaning in pleasure drowned out the hiccup from the smaller man. He was fully on top of him now. Synlor’s legs squeezing the man above him weakly- either in retaliation in attempt to scold his boss for his actions or perhaps involuntarily. Caius couldn’t tell and he didn’t much care at that point. It was heaven for the elder.

He rocked into a gentle rhythm first, drinking up the warm heat wrapping around his cock.

“You’re so tight, lad. Fuck..”

His eyes were shut now. Focusing on the tightness, and feeling the walls stretch to fit his girth. Every once and awhile an involuntary jerk would be made, jamming his length into the poor boy. Synlor yelped each time into Caius neck in response.

His hands rubbed against Caius’ well muscled back, fingers clawing eagerly. The sensation was so weak it almost tickled the older man. He panted into the older man’s ear and whined when he slowed down. He took that as consent that he wanted him even closer. Who was he to deny?

Caius changed up their position, flipping his new Novice onto his stomach. He could hear him murmur in confusion and rubbed his back to comfort him. Hand trailing over Synlor’s small smooth bare ass, giving it a squeeze. 

He pulled the small ass into the air, so it would line up with own hips. Considering how small Synlor was compared to him, he didn’t need to worry about the boys legs toppling over from intoxication. He could easily hold his hips in place, especially since he was so light. He made sure Synlor’s head was turned to the side, allowing him to breath safety, as well as a clear view to watch his face. He appreciated the position for a moment, holding his boys ass in his hands and giving it a firm spank, which earned him a partly muffled whine.

Caius licked his lips and lined himself up. “Hold on tight.” 

Pushing all the way to the base of his cock in a single motion. Caius clenching in response. Synlor cried out into the bed and began to let out a series of moans with each drive of the Spymasters thick cock penetrating deep into him. 

“By The Twelve.” Caius said, looking down at their bodies now connected. Strings of sticky discharge ran down the young man’s legs, attaching themselves onto his own and onto the bed below.

Caius would push all the way in and grind downward slowly allowing Synlor to feel his penis deep in his cervix. The Bosmer gripped onto the sheets, his teary eyes rolling back and saliva leaking from his mouth as he panted. Caius continued to fuck him, picking up speed. He could tell the other was in a deep bliss now and Caius couldn’t help but shutter to think at how he must be feeling.

Easily sliding in and out of the other, to break up the rhythm for fun he would pull all the way out so that his head would brush against the dripping hole and then plunge deep. Rewarding him with a cry of pleasure from the little mess that he now calls his Novice. It felt incredible.

Caius didn’t know how much longer he could hold out. He knew he was about to be pushed over the edge. Oblivion be damned, if he had continued to let his thoughts wonder he would have lost it at the thigh-fuck. He watched the small ass of the other man jiggle with each thrust of his hips. 

Synlor could feel a build-up he was so close now. His moans and cries getting louder.

“T-That’s it, lad. Oh, fuck....you better cum on me.” Caius breathed, head tiled back, hands firmly on the young man’s hips slamming the Bosmer back onto him.

“You hear me? That’s an order, Novice!”

Not even knowing if Synlor was listening at this point between the moaning and the swearing. He felt a sudden crash around his cock. Gripping it like it was trying to suck everything out of him and the young man’s hips jutted towards him in one direct motion, his legs shaking wildly. Synlor practically screamed at the release.

It pushed him over the edge, he wildly slammed his length into the other man losing his rhythm. Bucking into the tight heat he let out a deep moan.

Caius shot load after load into the Bosmer’s abused hole. He rode it out grinding and letting his body take control. His own hips jutted forward as each stream of semen shot inside Synlor, filling him up generously.

Synlor could feel the weight in his lower belly grow, his legs felt numb, and his hole had un-clenched out of exhaustion. His nerves giving up from the pain and pleasure he had just endured. He shivered, feeling Caius keep pouring the seed into him.Caius gave a satisfied sigh.

The elder stayed there for a moment relishing in the after-glow. Soon however he released his tight grip, replacing it with soft rubbing of his palms. 

He pulled out, his now limp cock acting like a cork. The cum leaking out in a small steady stream from the Bosmer’s cunt. Caius spread the man’s cheeks looking down at his handy work. He gave Synlor’s small bottom a squeeze.

“Good work, lad.” He said, hearing Synlor make a weak hum in reply.

Caius set the young man’s hips down gently, pulling a blanket over him.

“You’ll have new orders in the morning, Novice. Sleep well.”

Synlor barely heard the words as he began to lose consciousness.


End file.
